


校園範圍禁止談戀愛

by pikacheaw



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikacheaw/pseuds/pikacheaw
Summary: 閱讀全文請前往lofter～





	校園範圍禁止談戀愛

08.

“陪我上去好嗎？”

男孩的雙眼還是紅腫著，手裡拎著一大袋零食和新買的羽絨衣站在機車旁對著黃旼炫撒嬌。

他把交通工具停好，手裡接過男孩手上所有東西讓男孩挽著他的胳膊。

“今晚陪我一起好嗎？”  
等著電梯的時候又臨時改口。

“姐姐陪爸媽回鄉下了，家裡就只有我一個人”

興許是覺得前一句話太過曖昧了，金鐘炫又慌忙地補充著理由，殊不知說出口的話語讓整個話題走向都開始冒著粉色泡泡，男孩說完後知後覺地把臉埋進黃旼炫的臂彎裡。

“你就在這裡陪我好嗎？明天學校就要出發了…”

走出電梯的時候又紅著臉哀求道，剩下一個星期假期的時間有四天都會用在滑雪團遊上，回來剩下兩天的時間就必須收拾心情準備開學和考試。

他還未曾試過和男孩分開那麼久。

“可是我沒有帶換洗衣物來啊”  
心裡其實打定了留下來的主意，可是還是想逗逗男孩。

“我剛才幫你收拾好了…”

男孩拍拍身後的背包，因為會在店裡留宿所以也會備有貼身衣物，只不過不同於襯衫毛衣，私人物品會用一個標著名字的收納盒放好。

“所以是早有預謀的啊”  
他捏捏金鐘炫的臉，過於輕佻的語氣讓男孩拍開他的手掌。

金鐘炫被他摟著進了玄關，兩人把買回來的東西收拾好，行李也一件不漏地幫男孩檢查好，各自洗好澡再看著男孩喝下一杯熱牛奶才上床睡覺。

男孩手臂環著他的脖頸又親又摟，雙腳調皮地亂蹭，被黃旼炫眼神警告後才稍微收斂一些。

“其實我還有一件事情對你不滿”  
男孩不太滿意他實施的“武力鎮壓”，撅著嘴又開始說話。

“你知道我們年級私下都會討論什麼嗎？”  
他漫不經心地撩著男孩頭髮，輕輕地應著。

“我們這屆好多人都交到女朋友”

“他們都會談論著那種事情”

“哪種事情？”

“性行為，性交，發生關係…”

“隨便你怎麼說，反正就是成年人才可以進行的事情”

“所以呢？”

“我們在一起那麼久了你都不碰我”

“隔壁班的交往了兩個星期就什麼也摸過看過了”  
他明白男孩子對性的好奇以及其帶來的感受，只是沒想到學校同學甚至會私底下公開討論這些。

“首先呢，你也會說是成年人才可以進行的事情”

“我是成年人，可是你是未成年人，所以不行”  
男孩張開嘴巴又想反駁些什麼，他豎起手指抵著對方嘴唇，親了一口又繼續說。

“在我這段話還沒結束之前，還請金鐘炫小朋友不要打斷我”

“其次，我和你在一起並不是為了滿足私慾或是只想和你發生關係，也沒有深入地往那方面想過”

“因為回到第一點，你還未成年”

“我不想讓你認為愛情是建立在性愛上，不能因為我沒有想要幹你的想法就是不愛你”

“我承認在這之前和你相處的方式都不太平等，我把自己看作大人，而把你當成小孩”

“我忘了你會有自己的想法和你的需求，你可以和我說你的不滿你的意見，可是我還是需要斟酌思考”

“然後再看哪一方面可以答應你，哪一方面不能答應你”

“你討厭複習，討厭我像個大人那樣對待你”

“這些發洩出來了，我可以改”

“可是在性這一段方面上，我希望你和我一樣能認真看待”

“這樣說你接受嗎？”

“不能因為別人已經做過了，而我們也要去跟隨去追求”

“我也想要給你一個愉快舒服溫暖的第一次，可是現在還不是時候”  
金鐘炫在他懷裡撇著嘴，因為略帶嚴肅的話而讓男孩顯得有些拘謹。

“我還是會抱你，會親你”

“在等幾個月好嗎？”

“過了生日後，你要什麼我都可以滿足你”  
他輕啄著男孩的臉頰，一點一點地把對方融化。

男孩把頭埋進他脖子裡想了許久才緩緩地點頭，抬起臉索吻時候眼眶又變得濕潤。

“不要哭了好嗎？我的小王子”

他一下一下地把吻落在男孩臉頰上眼皮上耳垂上，把男孩心情安慰好了才安穩躺下。

“可是…”

“可是…你就幫我弄一次不可以嗎？”

“用手就好了…”

“我真的很想試下…”

男孩真摯地望著他，手指輕輕地點在黃旼炫胸膛上，他嘆了一口氣把嘴唇附上男孩的嘴唇，對方的舌頭迫不及待地溜到他溫暖的口腔裡，心急地纏著他，毫無章法地舞動讓他有些心猿意馬。

他一邊親著一邊把手伸進男孩衣服下擺，寬鬆的睡衣讓他輕易地撫上男孩悶熱的肚皮，他像幫嬰兒消食一般手掌平貼男孩肌膚一圈一圈地打轉，金鐘炫像小貓咪一樣舒服地被他咬著嘴唇發出悶哼聲。

他越揉越下，從肚皮滑下平坦的小腹，男孩的鬆緊帶被他推下，一摸之下表示光滑的大腿肌膚。

“你沒穿？”  
他暫時把注意力從親吻上分離。

“睡覺穿內褲會影響發育”

“就你機靈”  
他把手掌緩緩向下，避重就輕地撫摸著男孩敏感的大腿內側。

“你不要只摸那裡…”  
他把手掌貼近男孩的囊袋，微勃的器官貼著他的手掌滑動，他揉捏了數下就圈著男孩柱體緩緩向上。

手指摳著已經開始流水的馬眼，男孩埋進他的脖子細細地舔著，嘴裡隱約發出輕吟聲。

他把手指縮緊，用力而快速地上下擼動，男孩的白濁很快沾濕了他的手指，他掀開緊蓋的棉被以防沾上布料。

起身去拿不遠處的紙巾時，男孩還在床上大喘著氣，被撩開的衣物袒露著肚皮，房間的小暖燈打在肌膚上，稀疏的體毛潛伏著剛發洩完的生殖器。

他仔細地幫男孩抹去精液，虔誠地吻了一下肚皮就到衛生間處理自己。

回到臥室時男孩半迷糊地望著他，手從被褥伸出向他索取擁抱。

“你沒關係嗎？”  
男孩粘糯的聲音帶著牛奶的氣息噴灑在他耳廓，眼睛已經疲憊地連半睜都只能勉強做到。

“沒事的，睡吧”  
他摟著男孩落下輕吻在鬢角和額頭上，沉沉睡去。


End file.
